User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Esme's Diary
It was about 4am in the morning, and I have been hunting all night and I was about to take shower to get all this dirt of mud off me, then all of a sudden Bella calls me and says it was urgent. So I rushed down there as soon as possible, then all of a sudden all my lovely children where gathered around and they were all smiling and glaring at me, in a loving way. I said "What is the occasion my dear children" and it was Alice who responded to that question, "It is mothers day and I, I mean we couldn't just let it go so Happy Mothers days mom." she said in her sweet voice. Then it was Emmett who spoke next, "Mom, I would like to give you this present for being a loving mom and I love you for it, you make it look hard" he finished and I unwrapped his present and it was a collection of artictecual leather binded books, it was the histroy of artictecture. How sweet. It was Jasper who spoke this time "Mom, it has been hard for me to adjust to this life and I couldn't have done it without you, so this present is to say thanks" he handed a present and it was a key to a brand new car. Rosalie was the one who spoke, "Mother, you have been there when I was alone a world without Emmett, but I love you and this gift is to show you my love towards my only loving mother in over 70 year." She said and I unwrapped it, it was a box full of jewels and gems and It was great and I am so glad to have Rosalie has my daughter. Bella gave me the next one and said "Happy mothers day Esme, I want to give you this present to show my love and support towards you and you have always loved me like a daughter ever since Edward first laid eyes on me ten years ago. So this present is from Edward to, this is to say thanks" she said and Edward said "Mom, I love you" He hugged me and I hugged him back, what a lovely son. Then it was Alice who handed her a gift and said "It is a DVD on all of us, to celebrate on how you've been a great mother and I love you heaps and yeah" I watched it, it was an interview with each of my children and only granchild on saying thank you for being there. Renesmee was the next one, "Grandma Esme, this is to you and I want you to wear it always, it has been always a fave of mine, so I want you to have it, it is your turn to have it" she said and I unwrapped the little box and it was her braceltte she made in art class, with real diamonds and real gems. "Nessie, darling this is wonderful, I can't believe you have made it and I am so glad to have you as my grand-daughter. I am glad to have you's all for children." I walked up and hugged all of them at the same time and they hugged me back and Carlisle was the one who claimed me next, "Since it is your mothers day and So, I am going to take you to your Island, Isle Esme for a month, I am trusting our children to look after the house for a month" he finished and Alice said "Your bags are packed and ready to go, so happy mothers day Esme and don't forget to call us when you get there" she said. As Carlisle and myself got into the car, Carlisle kissed me and then gave me his hand so that I can hop into the car and I did. He went over to the drivers said and seat belts clicked in and said "Are you ready darling Esme, this is our fourth honeymoon, I have taken a month of work, So yeah" he said seductively and then Carlisle put the key in the egnision and then the car started and he put his foot on th gas baddle and we were making our way to my island. As we gotten towards the airplaine, we came across a car accident and there people still in the car and then all of a sudden the car burst into flames, it was too late to save the humans that were still in their, so we called the fire department and ambulence and Carlisle had to got back to work and we rescedualed our flights for another time tomorrow, but it wouldn't be the same, but it will be something, so I will trust Carlisle will be done doing their autopsys. Esme. Category:Blog posts